What a Life we Live
by jayley
Summary: AU. Sirius searches far and wide for Harry while his twin Hunter, and the believed boywholived is being 'guarded' by the ministry after the attack on Godric's Hollow. Sirius won't stop until he finds Harry, and when he finally does, all sorts of interesti


**WHAT A LIVE WE LIVE**

_Disclaimer: If I was JK I would have known that you pronounce the name like bowling!_

**Chapter one: Do I get to call you Daddy now?**

Sirius was seriously frustrated. He'd searched far and wide for his godson, but so far, he'd had no luck. It had been three years since Harry had been given up and placed in an orphanage, which would make him 4 years old. Sirius still couldn't believe how the ministry could have possibly given up Harry to an orphanage, and to that very day still had no inkling on what had happened to Harry's twin, Hunter.

Hunter had saved the wizarding world from the Dark Lord Voldemort, or so it was thought. His brother Harry had been the true saviour, but when the ministry arrived at Godric's Hollow Hunter had been injured with a scar on his thigh, and the blood on Harry's head, for some reason, had been thought to be made by the broken glass near him. The ministry had then decided that they needed to protect the boy-who-lived, but that left for what to do with harry. Mr. Barty Crouch had decided for Harry to go to an orphanage, while Hunter was placed under ministry protection. Sirius was never given time to protest as Crouch sent Harry to an orphanage. He'd decided that it would be best if no one but him knew where Harry was located, so when he was fired for "classified" reasons soon after, no one could tell Harry's legal guardian where he was. Sirius had not been able to detect where Hunter was either, even though he worked as an Auror, so he had decided that if the government wouldn't give him Hunter, Remus's godson, he would find his own legal charge. And there he was, three years later, and without his godson, sitting in his office.

Sirius jumped a bit as an auror below him stormed into his office.

"Auror Black, we believe that we have located the orphanage that Harry is at!" shouted Auror Krager.

"What? Where?" Sirius said in a voice filled with hope. He couldn't believe that he might actually find Harry.

"We believe that he is at Candid Heart's Orphanage in Yorebury! Would you like for me to apparate you over there?" asked Krager.

"Absolutely! Let's go!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed onto Krager's arm and was side-along apparated to the orphanage.

The first thing Sirius saw was many faces from the auror department with looks of absolute joy on their faces. They knew how hard Sirius had searched for Harry, and they had finally found him. As he looked around more in the room his eyes landed on a head of messy jet black hair, and his heart clenched. He hadn't seen that Potter hair in three years. Slowly, he walked forward and turned the small boy around to face him.

"Hi Harry. I'm Sirius," said Sirius quietly. "I'm here to adopt you; would that make you happy?" Sirius said as he lowered himself down to Harry's height.

"Padfoot?" Harry said in whisper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't understand what was going on. He had not ever seen so many people in funny clothes at his orphanage. They actually reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it. An image of a 'black dress' and a white mask flashed through his head, but Harry instinctively knew that these 'dress' people had nothing to do with the white masked people.

Mr. Gradfin had told Harry that he was going to be adopted, but as Harry stood in the room he had no idea who it could be. The other kids at the orphanage had all wished him luck and pushed him through the door into the main room, but all he wanted to do now was go back to his room and the other children. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. A man with dark black hair and deep blue eyes stared right into his face. A flash of this man's face went through Harry's mind, but he couldn't place it. Then the stranger said, "Hi Harry. I'm Sirius." and recognition came to Harry. He knew this man from somewhere, and suddenly he had the image of a dog and of the man opening his arms saying, "Come on Harry, I made a bet with Remus that you'd walk before Hunter!"

Harry realized that he did know this man, and then he realized that this was the man who was going to adopt him. He couldn't remember what name the man had said, but he did believe that he remembered his name from before, so he whispered, "Padfoot?". He wasn't sure if he'd gotten the name right because the man suddenly seemed to stiffen.

"Did you just call me Padfoot?" Sirius said softly.

"Yes," Harry answered meekly, unsure if he'd done something wrong.

"You remember me Harry!" Sirius said happily. "Do you remember anything else Prongslet?"

Glad that this was the man he remembered, Harry answered, "Well, I only weally wemember peoples faces," Harry said slowly, "But when I saw you I wemembered you trying to get me to walk to you!" Harry said brightly.

Sirius couldn't have been happier. His godson remembered him! Or as Harry put it, 'wemembered'. "Harry, do you want to come and live with me now?" Sirius asked

Harry hesitated for just a second and then launched himself into Sirius' arms and said, "Yes!". Sirius then took Harry and apparated to his home, leaving his aurors to deal with the muggles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sirius looked down he realized that he probably should have told Harry what he was going to do, because Harry looked slightly sick when they arrived home.

"I'm sorry Harry, I forgot to warn you about that!" Sirius said happily. He looked around and realized that Remus must not have heard about Harry yet, otherwise he knew that Remus would have been there waiting for them. As Sirius looked down again a sudden thought occurred to him. Harry DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT MAGIC!

Slowly, Sirius said, "Harry, do you know how we got here?" and when Harry shook his head Sirius sighed. "It was magic," and as Sirius said those words Harry's eyes became huge.

"You mean dhere is weally magic?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Of course, and I'm a wizard, and you are a wizard. We can do magic with our wands-isn't that cool?" Sirius asked Harry.

"But Padfoot, I think dhat I've done magic without a wand..." Harry said slowly.

"Don't worry Prongslet, lots of kids do accidental magic, it's no problem!" Sirius said.

"Oh...Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius said as he walked with Harry into the kitchen and started getting something ready for them to eat.

" Do I get to call you Daddy now?" Harry asked innocently.

Sirius almost choked though. He'd never really thought about that. For a second he wondered if James would have been alright with that, and then remembered the conversation they'd had when he'd chosen Sirius as Godfather.

_"Sirius, if something ever happens to me and Lily, I want you to raise him as your own son. I want him to know who I am and such, but if he's so young as to not remember me, please be the father that I couldn't be. Truly take him in as your own," and Sirius had agreed._

"Of course Harry, but you don't have to," Sirius said.

"But I want to! I've always wanted a daddy, Daddy!" Harry said brightly as he tested out the foreign word.

Sirius couldn't help but smile at his godson, no, his son. "Harry, did you know that your real father was my best friend?" Harry shook his head. Sirius then went on to explain that his real parents had been Lily and James Potter. That an evil and bad man named Voldemort had come after them and made them go to heaven, but that he, Sirius, was going to be his daddy and all about the intricacies of magic (A/N-I needed to take the easy way out, otherwise it would have been way too tedious!).

While they talked about that, Sirius and Harry ate, well, cereal. Sirius had never really learned how to cook well, and since he had lived by himself it had not been a problem. Now that Harry was with him he decided that he'd learn to cook for real. After they were done with "supper" Sirius realized that he hadn't shown Harry his room.

"Harry, come on, let's go see your room! It has lots of toys in it too!" Sirius said excitedly, remarkably like a child.

As Harry followed him into a room where the door said Prongslet in gold letters, he gasped. He'd never had that many toys when he lived at the orphanage. He walked in and then turned to his dad, "Daddy, are all dhese things mine?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed joyfully, happy that Harry liked his room. "Go ahead and play with them." Harry then sat down and started to pull toys out of the toy chest. Suddenly there was a very loud pounding on the door and a man's voice was shouting, "Sirius Black, I know that you are in there and that you have Harry with you! Now let me in!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I think it's obvious who it is, but it is a slight cliff hanger! Does this story seem to move too fast? i know it isn't exactly original, but I'm not blatantly trying to copy anyone if things seem too familiar...anyway, this is basically my first fanfic...so read and then review, and tell me what's wrong with the story! if it's about info and flow, i wrote this at 2 in the mornin so..._


End file.
